


Будущее ETU

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Giant Killing
Genre: Football | Soccer, Gen, Swearing, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:04:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хата, главный болельщик ETU, беспокоится о будущем команды</p>
            </blockquote>





	Будущее ETU

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2012 @ diary.ru

ETU опять проиграла. Её болельщики понуро покидали стадион, а фанаты противника радостно гоготали и уже начинали праздновать победу. Хата поморщился. Уже давно у ETU не было повода что-то отмечать, а теперь ещё и этот Тацуми...   
Хата не хотел признаваться даже себе, но, несмотря на все свои акции протеста, где-то глубоко в душе он всё же надеялся, что Тацуми сможет изменить ситуацию, что ETU будут играть как раньше... Но поражения разрушали эту надежду, и Хата злился.  
– Матюгальник запакуй! – он сунул рупор стоявшему рядом Черепу и принялся сворачивать плакаты. Хата не торопился, понимая, что некоторые излишне горячие головы могут создать проблемы после игры.   
Наконец стадион почти опустел. Черепа помладше из уважения к сэмпаям сами подхватили свёрнутые в рулоны плакаты, рупор и барабан и потащили их в штаб. Хата и пара его друзей из ближайшего окружения медленно двинулись в направлении бара. Посидеть за пивком после игры – святое дело, даже если радоваться нечему.  
Темнело и холодало. Хата поёжился и завязал потуже болельщицкий шарф.   
– А вообще-то у них уже немного лучше идёт игра, – кто-то робко подал голос, не выдержав тяжёлого молчания.  
Хата хотел было сказать умнику пару ласковых, но тут из переулка им навстречу вышло несколько парней, тоже в футбольных шарфах. Хата даже в полутьме узнал цвета сегодняшних соперников ETU.   
– О, глядите, лузеры идут! – те парни, похоже, тоже их узнали.  
– Не обращайте внимания, – приказал Хата и попытался пройти мимо – парни явно были навеселе, с такими не стоит связываться – но его схватили за плечо.  
– Куда торопишься, домой, плакать?  
– Руку убери, – Хата говорил спокойным тоном, но чувствовал, что начинает злиться – всё разочарование от игры ETU и вся неудовлетворённость жизнью грозили вырваться из-под контроля.  
– Иначе что, ты... – поток насмешливых слов прервал кулак Хаты, чётко впечатавшийся в лицо говорившего. Тот отпрянул, прижал руку ко рту. Из разбитой губы сочилась кровь.  
– Ах ты, сука! – зло выругался он.  
Хата потряс отбитой рукой. Давно он уже не дрался, даже отвык от того, что бить кого-то – и для себя самого больно. Но это хорошо, даже честно. Он взглянул на побитого парня – ну, ответит или зассыт?  
Тот сплюнул кровавую слюну и процедил:  
– Ну, всё, бля, пиздец тебе!  
Хата не стал ждать, пока обещанный пиздец наступит, он резко ударил противника в живот, а когда тот от боли согнулся, пнул его коленом в лицо – а почему нет, раз так удобно под ногу попал? Кажется, Хата сломал ему нос – что-то под коленом противно хрустнуло.  
– Ах ты, пидор! – заорали друзья парня и бросились мстить за своего. Черепа подобрались и сжали кулаки. Хата ухмыльнулся. Получалось четверо против четверых. Только Черепа злее. И трезвые, так что понятно, на чьей стороне преимущество. Хата даже порадовался, что больше не носит с собой кастет, а то совсем неспортивно получилось бы.

Следующим утром Юри без стука ворвалась в комнату Тацуми, угрожающе потрясая газетой.  
– Эй, тут люди спят, между прочим, – пробормотал тот, пытаясь зарыться в одеяла.  
– Тренер Тацуми, катастрофа! – Юри сунула ему газету.   
Тот сонными глазами посмотрел на первую страницу.  
– Выставка карликовых свиней? Странные у тебя интересы...  
– Да нет же, криминальная хроника! – нетерпеливо воскликнула Юри.  
Тацуми перевернул страницу и молча начал читать статью.  
– Наши болельщики подрались! Это скандал! Это испортит нам репутацию!  
– Да ладно, их даже не арестовали, ты слишком нервная, – лениво ответил Тацуми.  
– Я нервная?! – у Юри чуть слёзы от обиды не брызнули. – Это в Англии, может, в порядке вещей, а у нас такое неприемлемо. Тацуми, это ты виноват! Фанаты растеряны, разочарованы. Неужели ты не можешь хоть как-то им показать, что всё будет хорошо? Они ведь надеются на тебя!  
Было понятно, что она хотела добавить «И мы тоже!», но не стала драматизировать. Тацуми вздохнул.  
– Все будет хорошо, – сказал он. Юри нахмурилась, решив, что он её передразнивает, и обидевшись, ушла.  
Но она была неправа – Тацуми не давал пустых обещаний. Он твёрдо знал, что скоро ETU покажут, на что способны, и даже самые ярые противники режима нового тренера станут его фанатами.   
Тацуми ухмыльнулся. Он уже предвкушал.


End file.
